


The Beauty and the (Savage) Beast

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust goes Feral, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), protective Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel finds Al tortured by Val and Vox and for a horrible, too painful moment, thinks the love of his afterlife is dead.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 377





	The Beauty and the (Savage) Beast

Alastor couldn't move, could do nothing but gape as Angel, always so crass and open with everything, Angel Dust who, yes he could fight, would never go full feral. 

Except he was full on feral, vicious, wild and barely contained. Acid dripping from his fangs, all arms extended and somehow he'd changed, he looked larger, sharper, fur less soft and more jagged around the edges. 

Alastor looked down, noticing a strange twinge in his arm and blanched. His arm was hurt, twisted wrong and bleeding. He looked back up as someone screamed and felt his smile lessening further, backing up a step or two as Angel, with nothing but teeth and claws, ripped another demon apart, not even seeming to notice the bullets littering his body at this point.

Val was dead, body somewhere to the left, head somewhere to the right. Angel had killed him and thrown Vox somewhere when he'd found them trying to get information out of Alastor. The last goon fell, tripping over and Angel was on them in a moment. 

They didn't even get the chance to scream.

Alastor knew he should be scared, knew he should run, but he couldn't move, not out of fear, but curiosity. "Angel?" He called, voice loud and clear but there was hint of something that sounded like a pained groan in the static.

Angels eyes rolled in their sockets as he turned to Al, chest heaving and seeming to vibrate all over with barely suppressed rage. 

"C'mere Cher, I ain't gon' hurt ye" Alastor called again, voice softening, accent slipping through as his static dissipated, wrapping his good arm around himself to grasp his bad arm and stepping forward. Angel didn't move, eyes focused and intent on Al, just staring intensely as the red deer stepped closer, bit by bit. 

The closer he got the easier it was to see Angel in the studios flickering lights, lit up by the broken screens.

He was hurt all over, Alastor knew that, but the injuries were gone, blood sticking to pink fur that seemed to get softer the closer he got and he kept mumbling, smile returning, soft and sincere the closer he got.

Angel seemed to shrink before his eyes, his mismatched eyes returning to normal, claws shortening and limbs retracting. And when Alastor was in arms reach Angel seemed to away, moaning softly before collapsing forward, tears bursting from those beautiful eyes. 

"They were hurtin you Al, I thought you was dead, you weren't moving, I thought you were dead" the Spider whimpered, reaching a hand up tentatively as Alastor cradled him in his arms, catching him and lowering them both to the floor.

"Ye saved me Cher, I'm okay, all here" he whispered, smiling wider and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Angels forehead as he curled into Al's hold, arms wrapped around his ribs and gripping like his life depended on it.


End file.
